


Photographic Evidence

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, partially because i couldn't think of any more stupid photography puns, they're dorks and i love them, this fic is 4 chapters long partially because it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akko finds the photo of Amanda she gave Hannah, and confronts her about her dormant bisexuality. However, both Hannah and Amanda are disaster wlw who can't get anything done.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Through Another Lens

While Hannah felt she wasn't the prickly, insensitive, bully she was a year prior, she and Akko had never been close. Akko had said she had forgiven her for the harassment(after all, it was _Akko_ they were talking about, here), but after a terse conversation and apology, they hadn't really interacted much past that. However, it seemed like Diana had other plans. 

"I'd like for my roommates to get along with my girlfriend, thank you very much," Diana commanded. Hannah sighed, seeing that she didn't have much of a choice. Not even Barbara was here to be lectured, as she was friends with Akko after meeting Lotte at her room often to gush over Nightfall.

"Alright, when will she be coming over?" Although Akko had always said she held no ill will against her, Hannah always felt awkward having a conversation with someone she spent so much of the previous year bullying.

"I can actually go grab her right now, actually".

"Wait, what? Um, yea-yeah, that's fine". Diana didn't seem to notice her nervousness, and rushed out of the room. Hannah started fidgeting relentlessly, strangely nervous for what should simply be a friendly conversation. After all, for much of the prior year, her only friend was Barbara, and she even harassed her, mocking her hobbies and passions. She may have idolized Diana, yes, but they weren't quite friends for most of the year. So, she was very eager to repair things with Akko, for real this time, and maybe gain a new friend.

Suddenly, the door burst open, as one would expect from Akko entering a room. Diana trailed behind, softly smiling as her girlfriend skipped through the door. Hannah's mouth quirked upwards at the sight, and stood from her bed. "Hey, Akko, um... how are things going?" Hannah gave Akko her best smile, who beamed in response.

"Great! Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Hannah paused for a moment before responding.

"Um, yeah, I know I haven't really been the nicest to you in the past, but, um, I was hoping we could be friends? Especially since you're Diana's girlfriend now?" Akko smiled blindingly at being called Diana's girlfriend, then suddenly looked crestfallen.

"We weren't already friends?"

"I guess we didn't really talk much at all? And I don't really know much about you, outside of you saving the world with Diana". Akko faltered for a moment, processing.

"Of course, I'd be happy to!" Akko jumped up onto Hannah's bed, before feeling something rustle beside her leg.

"Wait, what's this, then?" Akko smiled mischievously, holding up a slip of paper. Hannah's face instantly paled, realizing what Akko had found.

"Wai-Wait a second! Don't touch that!" Hannah snatched the paper from Akko's grasp, slipping it back under her pillow. 

"Sorry, Hannah, I've gotta meeting with Professor Ursula that I'll be late to, but I'll be back to talk about that!" Akko's smile was gleeful, looking as if she was Sucy about to poison someone. Although she didn't hold a grudge against Hannah, she was eager to get back at her somehow. Hannah buried her face in her hands, embarrassed.

After Akko left the room, Diana noted, "I haven't seen you act like this nervous before, especially around Akko, of all people". 

"Hey! That was private, and she shouldn't have seen it!" Hannah grumbled indignantly.

"Ah, there she is". Hannah sputtered, growing redder by the moment.

Hannah's mind drifted back towards the slip of paper Akko found. She pulled it from under her pillow, and gazed at it for a few moments. It was a photo of Amanda O'Neill, with her hair done up neatly, and in a dashing suit. _I still can't believe that that was Amanda. But... now that I look at it, I guess it makes sense. She's really quite handsome like this, isn't she?_

"Ah, so that's what it was". A voice from behind her made Hannah jump, and whirled around to see Diana standing there.

Blushing violently, she sputtered, "It's not like that! I-" Diana cut her off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone". She smirked at Hannah, who was growing more embarrassed by the second. 

"There's- There's nothing to tell!" Hannah slipped the photo back under her pillow angrily, although she was careful not to damage it. 

"Sure, Hannah". Diana left it at that, though Hannah knew she didn't believe her for a second.

That night, her dreams were plagued by a certain orange and pink haired girl.

The next day, Hannah made sure to avoid Akko whenever possible, resolving to spend her free time in the library, where she hoped Akko wouldn't go. Unfortunately, the brunette was nothing if not persistent, and tracked her down quickly. 

"So, Hannah, you like her?" Akko singsonged, grinning from ear to ear.

Hannah startled, yelling "I don't like Amanda!" She then remembered she was in the library, and looked around sheepishly, realizing everyone else was staring. To her dismay, everyone else included Amanda, who happened to be in the library with her roommates. Amanda looked at her strangely, as if not sure whether to be angry or confused.

Akko glanced at her apologetically, asking, "Maybe let's move somewhere more private to talk?" Hannah sighed, but followed her anyways.

"Okay, there shouldn't be anyone else here. You like Amanda, right?"

"No! I really don't! She's a troublemaker and doesn't care for the rules". 

"So, then, what happened to 'I'll get rid of this photo', Hannah?" Hannah grew agitated, unused to being teased herself.

"I- That's- I just didn't feel like throwing it away, okay?" Hannah's hands waved rapidly, as if it could clear away Akko's suspicions.

"Then there's no need to hide it, right, Hannah? You're okay if I show this to Amanda, right?" Hannah blushed furiously, embarrassed.

"Don't do that! I just like the photo, I didn't- I didn't realize it was Amanda!"

"But then I told you when I gave it to you, didn't I? You shouldn't have a problem then, right?" Akko smiled sweetly, despite the fact she was mercilessly tearing Hannah apart.

"I'm straight, anyways..."

"A straight girl wouldn't still be attracted if she knew they were a girl, right?" 

"She's just objectively pretty, okay? I'd have to be blind not to see that much!" 

"Aha! There it is". Akko smiled wickedly, and Hannah realized what she had just said.

"I- I _am_ straight, though..." Akko's smile turned compassionate upon hearing this, putting her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"Just think on it, okay?"

"I guess..."

Akko headed off to her next class, leaving Hannah confounded and alone. When Hannah arrived at her next class, she sat next to Barbara as usual, but her mind was hardly present. _I don't like her like that, right? I've never liked a girl before, there's no way I would now... But, I can't deny that Amanda looks really suave and handsome when she's dressed like that. It's... just my brain getting confused, right? Because she's dressed like a man? ...But if you look closely, you can pretty easily tell it's Amanda, and... I still think she's very pretty..._

"Hannah!" A voice called out, rousing Hannah from her reverie. Disoriented, she looked around to see that the other students were standing up to leave. Barbara stood next to her, shaking her slightly. "Hannah, class is over. What were you even thinking about?"

"Noth- Nothing!" Barbara squinted at her suspiciously, but didn't pry any further. _I got really lucky there, I need to keep it together_.They were greeted at their dorms by Diana, who immediately asked to talk to Hannah alone. Barbara glanced at her strangely before leaving the room. Diana's face grew into a faint smile.

"Akko told me what happened. Would you like to talk about it?" Hannah paused, worry etched on her face, before finally acquiescing.

"How do you know if you like someone? Not that I like someone, of course!" Despite the knowledge that Akko probably told Diana everything, Hannah still felt the urge to deny it all, prickling defensively.

"Hey, it's okay if you like a girl. And perhaps you could think about why you might like them first?"

"I guess... They're really handsome? And... they're really charming, and cool, and suave". Hannah's face flushed at the admission, quickly burying it in her hands.

"Okay, could you imagine going on a date with them? Or maybe even kissing them?" Hannah's blush redoubled at this, and Diana smiled kindly.

"From your reaction alone, I must tell you that that's not very platonic, Hannah". _Ah. I see now. I'm... bisexual? And I have a crush on... Amanda... O'Neill..._

"Okay, even if it is possible that I like her, what would I even do about it?" 

"Well, I would tell you how Akko and I got together, but that happened partially because of the missile crisis... so that's not necessarily feasible for you. Maybe you could start by becoming better friends, first?" Hannah sighed at Diana's unhelpfulness, disappointed.

"Okay... Thanks, Diana". 


	2. Things Develop

Amanda was doomed. 

Somehow, she had thought it was a good idea to invite Hannah to town with her this weekend. "If... you want?" Hannah, whom she had had a massive crush on for months now. _Shit, I can't make this seem like a date, I'll scare her off._ "Um, Constanze and Jasminka will be there too, so, um, would you like to join us?" Hannah looked... disappointed? _Nah, couldn't be. It's just wishful thinking, right?_

"Sure! I'd love to!" _Wait, what? She... accepted?_

"Oh! Um, see you then?" _I sound like an idiot. Get it together, Amanda!_

She sprinted back to the Green Team room, bursting in, "We're going to town this weekend".

Constanze tilted her head quizzically, and Jasminka inquired, "We are?" Amanda explained the situation, and both of them seemed to be restraining smirks. Constanze nodded, and Amanda sighed in relief. The moment she left the room, however, Jasminka confirmed, "We're going to leave her alone with Hannah, right?" Constance nodded, and smiled, something she'd been doing more and more often these days.

The weekend came before Amanda knew it, and the three of them were heading into town, where Hannah would be meeting them. They popped out of the Ley Line, and Hannah was already there, waiting. "So... what are we planning on?" she asked as she saw the three exit the Terminal. 

"I was planning on heading to a sweets shop..." Jasminka explained. Constanze, meanwhile, nodded towards the magic items shop, as both turned to leave swiftly.

"Wait- wait, what?" Amanda sputtered, as her roommates swiftly abandoned her.

As Constanze passed her, she whispered, "Have fun on your _date_ ". Amanda jumped at Constanze speaking, before finally processing the contents of said speech. Her face turned redder, then, ignoring Constanze, turned back to Hannah. 

"Well- Well, I guess it's just the two of us now, is there anything you want to do?"

Hannah paused for a bit to think, before finally saying, "Well, there's a shop I've been meaning to check out, so..."

Amanda grinned. "Let's get going, then". They ambled towards the shop, chatting amicably as they walked. Soon, Amanda's fears were forgotten and she felt at ease, sidling up to Hannah. They quickly arrived at the shop Hannah mentioned, which was full of dresses and other formal clothes. Amanda's face fell, before suddenly smiling deviously. An attendant offered to help them, which Hannah politely declined. 

"So, are you here for something in particular?"

"Yes, I ordered something a few days ago. Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Amanda, however, was never one for following instructions, and snuck off towards the suits, where a stylish suit caught her eye. Covertly, she entered one of the dressing rooms, before muttering _"Metamorphie Weisstyss"._ Her clothes shifted to the suit she was looking at, and her hair to the boyish disguise she used often. Then, she discreetly returned to the spot Hannah told her to wait at. Shortly afterwards, she spotted Hannah returning in a gorgeous dress, and her heart caught in her throat. Her face flushed darkly, and she lowered her face, hiding it in her hands. Thus, she missed the moment Hannah saw her, and turned bright red. However, instead of getting flustered as Amanda had hoped, her face contorted in a mix of anger and fear.

"How did you know? Have you been looking through my belongings? Did Akko tell you?!" Hannah sputtered indignantly. Dumbfounded, Amanda could do nothing but stare. 

"Wh- What? Know what?" Her genuine confusion showed on her face, and Hannah seemed to calm down slightly.

"Oh- Um, it's nothing. Sorry- sorry about that". Hannah looked away sheepishly, and Amanda jumped at the opportunity.

"Oh? An apology? From Miss Hannah England herself?"

"You're asking me to retract my apology, then?" 

"Wow, rude, England". Amanda stuck her tongue out at Hannah, who laughed mirthfully. 

"Any- anyways, you look, um, really good in that suit". 

Amanda hid her face in her hands, taken aback by Hannah's compliment, before responding, "Oh! Um, you- you too. Dress. Gorgeous. You". _Great. I can't even form coherent sentences anymore._ Hannah burst out laughing at this, although she was blushing quite a bit herself. "Don't- don't laugh at me!" Amanda was hardly intimidating with her head in her hands and her face as pink as her hair, but she was trying regardless. Hannah's laughter redoubled, causing Amanda's face to flush even further. Amanda punched Hannah on the shoulder playfully, "Shut up! Stop laughing!" 

"Okay, okay, fine." Hannah's laughter died down, and she headed back to change into her normal clothes. When she returned, Amanda had removed her metamorphosis spell, to which Hannah muttered, "You were using metamorphosis magic? Isn't that, mildly illegal or something? Piracy?"

"It's fine, it's not like anyone's going to catch me". Hannah sighed, but didn't say anything further.

"Um, we should probably start heading back to school... I'll see you later?" 

"Yes, I'll see you soon." Hannah smiled dazzlingly, and Amanda grinned nervously in response.

Amanda flopped lifelessly onto her bed, groaning unintelligibly.

"How was your date?" Jasminka asked flatly. Constanze tilted her head curiously, and leaned forward.

"It wasn't a date!" Amanda sat up, glaring at Jasminka. "We were just hanging out!" Jasminka and Constanze smiled teasingly, and Amanda sulked, knowing they didn't believe her for a moment. "She was acting a little strange, though. I changed into a suit, and she seemed angry... I hope I didn't do something to make her mad. She did let slip that Akko might know something, so I'll shake her down for information in a moment". Jasminka frowned disapprovingly, and Amanda amended, "Fine, I'll be nice about it". She stood up to leave, and Constanze flashed her a thumbs-up as she left.

It wasn't difficult to track down Akko, she was in the cafeteria as usual, although this also came with a new sight. Akko was curled up to Diana, who was blushing furiously. As Diana saw Amanda approach, she hissed something under her breath, and Akko slowly uncurled, returning to her seat. "Amanda". The single word was all the introduction Diana gave to Amanda.

Akko, on the other hand, called out, "Hey Amanda! What do you need?"

Amanda glared disappointedly, grumbling, "Why do you assume I need something? Can't I just say hi to the cutest couple on campus?"

"Is that... a compliment? You definitely need something from us..."

"Hey!" Amanda yelled indignantly, before finally settling down. "Okay, yeah, fine, I need your guys' help. Hannah was acting strange today, and I think it's related to you, somehow". Akko looked up, confused.

"Me? What would I... Oh". Akko smiled before continuing. "If this is what I'm thinking it is, I can definitely help".

"Wait, you know something? Tell me!"

"Tell me what happened, first".

"What?! Fine, so we were shopping for clothes together in town, and she went to grab something she ordered. I changed into a suit I saw using metamorphosis magic," pausing when Diana gave her a disapproving glare. "Anyways, when she got back, she got really mad and said something about me going through her stuff, and then she asked if you told me something". At this, Akko's smile grew, and Amanda huffed impatiently. "So you do know something! Spill, what's wrong?" 

Before Akko could speak, Diana interjected, "Why do you care, anyways?", eyeing Amanda suspiciously. 

"What? I don't care, I'm just curious! It's not like I care about her, anyways". Diana rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, and waited silently for Amanda to continue. "I don't!".

"Then I'm not going to let Akko tell you". Akko glanced at Amanda apologetically, indicating that Diana was right.

"Fine! I- I'm worried, okay? I don't know if I did something wrong, or if there's some problem!" Amanda's face flushed, and Diana nodded approvingly.

"Okay. She keeps this under her pillow".

Diana pulled a slip of paper from her pocket, to which Akko gasped, "Wait, did you steal that from her?"

Diana laughed, responding, "No, of course not. I made copies". 

"You're so smart, Diana!" Diana's face turned pink at the compliment, smiling.

"Okay, lovebirds, you guys can be disgusting later, give me the paper!" Amanda held her hand out expectantly, and Diana placed the paper in her palm. Eagerly, Amanda unfolded it, and immediately flushed a shade of red even Diana couldn't compete with. "Is this- Is this ME? Where- where did she- how- why- wait, Akko! You took this photo! That was- that was for Hannah?!"

Akko laughed, "No, not at first, at least. Hannah saw it, and got really embarrassed. She said she would 'destroy it', but clearly, that's not what happened here".

The gears turned in Amanda's head, before she finally realized what was going on. "Wait- Does she- Does she like me back?"

Diana smiled warmly, responding, "There's only one way to find out".


	3. Shooting Her Shot

Amanda paced back and forth in her room, thinking out loud, muttering "There's no way, right? It can't be true. But, Diana says she has a photo? Of me? How-"

"What's not true, Amanda?" Her rambling was cut off by a sharp voice, and she spun around to see Hannah, smirking, leaning against the doorway. 

"What- what? Hannah? It's- it's nothing! What are you doing here?" Amanda moved stiffly to greet her, embarrassed.

"Well, I heard you mumbling to yourself in your dorm room, and you sounded distressed, so I figured I'd check up on you".

"It's nothing! I was just thinking! Plus, since when did _you_ care about how distressed I am?" Amanda crossed her arms, pouting.

"Ah, I understand. It's good to see you're trying new things".

Amanda looked at her strangely, "Trying new things? What do-" cutting herself off as Hannah's words dawned on her, "Oh, fuck you, England". She glared daggers at Hannah, who was trying and failing to restrain laughter. "If you're just here to harass me, then I think you can leave now. I'm fine, see?"

Hannah held her hands up in the air, taking a step back. "Okay, okay, sorry. I also wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun today, and I..." Hannah trailed off, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Well? Spit it out, England". Amanda smiled despite her words, glad Hannah had enjoyed their... excursion as much as she did.

"Never mind, I just wanted to, thank you, I guess". Amanda suddenly regretted her words, disappointed at Hannah's backtracking.

She then smirked, responding, "Hmm, I'm glad you're trying new things as well". 

"Well, maybe I should take a page out of your book and tell you to go fuck yourself".

After Hannah left, Amanda's mind flitted back to Diana's words. _It would make sense, right? She was mad at me because she thought I had seen the photo. But there's no way she likes me, right?_ _There has to be some other explanation._ However, Diana's parting words still echoed in her mind, "There's only one way to find out". _I should... talk to Hannah..._

The next morning, Amanda woke restlessly, dreams plagued with a certain brunette girl. She stumbled blindly through her classes, which, to her dismay, earned her the attention of Jasminka and Constanze. "Is something... wrong?" Jasminka pulled her aside after the first class of the day, concerned. "You didn't even try and show off in broom-flying class, you were so spaced out the entire time". 

"Wh- what? No, everything's fine! I'm just a little distracted!" Amanda sputtered, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

Constanze glanced at her quizzically, but stayed silent as usual. Her judging stare bore into Amanda, who sighed defeatedly. "Okay, okay, fine. I was... planning to talk to England about... y'know... stuff". While her explanation was wildly unhelpful, her roommates seemed to understand what she meant.

Constanze flashed her a thumbs-up, and Jasminka said, "You should go for it. After your last class".

"Today? Um, I mean, it's alright, I'll do it tomorrow".

Jasminka sighed, adding, "We won't let you back into the dorm before you talk to her". Constanze nodded, and Amanda knew she was doomed.

"Oh. You guys are pricks". Amanda glared at the two, but they held firm. She took a deep breath, and resolved to do as Jasminka suggested, or rather, required".

The rest of her classes passed by just as her first class did, and soon enough, her last class for the day was over. She trudged to the Blue Team's dorm, shoulder slumped in defeat. She knocked on the door, and was surprised to see only Hannah there, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh! You're alone?"

"Huh? Amanda? Yeah, Barbara is with Lotte, talking about Nightfall, and Diana's with Akko, because of course she is. Did you need something?"

"Oh, um, I was just going to ask if I could stay here for a bit, Constanze and Jasminka are being assholes and kicked me out for a while".

Hannah eyed her suspiciously before responding. "Why?"

"What? Um..." _Shit, Amanda, think!_ "It- it doesn't matter. Can I stay?" _What the fuck? I must sound like such an idiot right now._

"Hmmm... I don't see why not..."

"Thanks!" Amanda grinned at her, and sat on her bed beside her. A moment passed, with silence settling over the two. Another moment, before Amanda finally spoke up. "I have to admit something. I may have had an ulterior motive here".

"I thought as much. Spill".

Hannah's response was immediate, and Amanda looked at her offendedly. "Hey! Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"Yes. Now spill". Hannah sat stiffly on the bed, face unmoving.

"Well, um, there's something I want to tell you". 

Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Continue..."

"I- I like you, Hannah!" Amanda shut her eyes tight, continuing, "I think you're funny, and cool, and even if you're a bitch most of the time, so am I. Not to mention that you're really cute when you blush, and you're really hot. Um, and I was hoping that this..." Amanda slid her hand under Hannah's pillow, "means that you like me too..." Amanda's voice died when her hand came up empty. _Did Diana lie to me? Or was she just wrong? I'm so screwed... There's no way she likes me back, then._ Devastated, she looked up, but was surprised to see Hannah staring at her, eyes wide, face crimson. 

"I- Are you messing with me, O'Neill?" _Shit, I guess I have to commit now._

"No! I mean it! I-" 

Hannah's face was soft, and Amanda fell for her again. "I- I like you too, Amanda. I have for a while, even if I only recently realized it. I like how you're kind, even if you don't like to show it. I think it's cute that, even though you flirt with every girl at Luna Nova, you can't handle it when I compliment you. I think you're stunning, whether you're in a suit with your hair slicked back or even just how you look each day..." The more Hannah talked, the deeper the shade of red her cheeks were, and Amanda's heart melted. 

"You- you really like me?" Amanda looked up hopefully.

"I thought you were the heartthrob of Luna Nova, hmm? You're surprised? And yes, I really do". Hannah smiled kindly at Amanda, who was left speechless for a few seconds.

"I- I always thought people would only like me for my looks, but you- you like _me_ ". 

Hannah, who seemed to have snapped out of her gay trance, replied, "Of course I do, idiot! And- and don't expect something like that again, okay?!"

"Oh, come on, England, you ruined the mood". Amanda smirked at the blushing girl, who burst out laughing. 

"Firstly, you did it first when you called me a bitch, and second, if you were looking for this," Hannah opened her textbook, and took out a slip of paper, "after both Diana and Akko found it under my pillow, I figured that I would hide it someplace else". She grinned at Amanda, who looked away sheepishly. "Akko probably told you, right? I'm going to kill her later..."

"Technically, Diana's the one who told me". 

"What? I can't believe I got backstabbed by my own roommate..." Hannah grew serious again, asking, "Um, so if we both like each other, we're girlfriends now? If- if you want?"

Amanda blushed, replying, "Um, yes, please? I'd- I'd love that". She paused for a moment, before finally adding, "Can... I kiss you?"

Hannah nodded mutely, and Amanda placed her palm against Hannah's cheeks, leaning in. Amanda marveled at the touch of Hannah's lips to hers, tilting her head to the left and wrapping her arms around Hannah, pulling her in, savoring the touch. Finally, they pulled apart. "That was- you're amazing, Hannah". Their cheeks were both flushed, and they laid down side by side. "Can... we do that again?" Hannah smiled, and leaned back in.

When Diana and Barbara returned, they found Hannah and Amanda curled together, asleep.


	4. Picture Perfect

"Hhnnh, Amanda, wake up..." A voice mumbled into Amanda's ears as she woke up. She instinctively curled up tighter, retreating deeper under her blanket.

"Where am I? Warm..." she mumbled, opening her eyes. As she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up slowly to see Hannah lying beside her, curled into a ball beside her thigh. She smiled, shaking Hannah gently. "You tell me to get up, but you're more asleep than I am". She glanced at the clock, seeing that she still had plenty of time. She sat silently beside Hannah for a few minutes, who eventually woke up as well. Amanda sheepishly placed her hand behind her neck, looking away from Hannah. "I should probably head back to my dorm now, but- um, would you like to go on a real date this weekend?" 

"Of course I'd like that, idiot". Hannah smiled, wrapping Amanda in a hug. "Oh- also, um, how do you feel about pet names?"

"You mean aside from idiot, dumbass, and bitch?" Amanda grinned devilishly, still cuddling Hannah, who paused for a second, turning to glare at Amanda. 

She muttered through gritted teeth, "Yes. Aside from those".

"If you want, I think it'd be cute. What about you?" 

"I'd- I'd like that. Um, your roommates are probably going to be concerned, so you should probably head back soon". Hannah pulled her in for a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around Amanda, who blushed, smiling.

"Wow, you want to get rid of me that badly, huh?"

With a horrified look on her face, Hannah blurted, "What? No! That's-" Hannah looked up to see Amanda holding back a laugh. "Oh. Go fuck yourself, O’Neill”.

She ended up saying, "Love you too, _darling_ ", imbuing the last word with as much sweetness as she could muster, and Hannah turned bright red, hiding her face in her hands.

"I hate you, O'Neill". Amanda grinned, triumphant.

"No, you don't," she drawled, an impossibly smug smile plastered on her face.

Hannah sighed, averting her gaze further. "No, I don't, love", snapping her gaze towards Amanda, who looked at her, face crimson. Hannah burst out laughing. "What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it yourself?"

"Sh- shut up, asshole. I really should leave soon, though. Constanze and Jasminka are going to end me".

Hannah gave Amanda a grin and a thumbs-up as she left, and sat alone in her room, with the now awake Diana and Barbara, who stepped forward, grinning. "So, you and Amanda, huh?" Hannah looked away, embarrassment evident on her face. Diana was smiling widely as well, and suddenly Amanda's words from last night came to her: _Technically, Diana's the one who told me_. 

"Wait, Diana! I can't believe you told Amanda about the photo, you backstabbing, traitorous, heinous prick!" Although Hannah's words were sharp, they contained no vitriol. Diana could see this plainly, not intimidated at all.

She smugly smirked, responding, "Well, it worked out, didn't it?" Hannah crossed her arms, pouting. She harrumphed, irritated, but eventually gave up.

"When's your date?" Barbara asked, smiling. _Shit_. Hannah's face paled, realizing she had agreed to go on a date with Amanda, then promptly forgot to establish the time and place. 

Diana doubled over, laughing. "Surely you were not so busy making out that you forgot to set up an actual date?" Hannah blushed, sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. 

"M-maybe..." she mumbled, and Diana's laughter grew. _She's laughed and smiled more in this conversation than probably all of last year. Akko really is good for her, although I'd rather not be on the receiving end of her laughter next time..._

Once Diana regained her composure, she nudged Hannah slightly. "Well? Go find Amanda!" Hannah stood, making her way over to the Green Team dorms. Once she reached their door, she hesitated for a moment. _Why am I so nervous about this? She already said she wanted to go on a date with me..._ Finally, she composed herself, knocking lightly. She heard a rustling sound from within, before the door opened slightly. Constanze peeked her head out from the slit, and Hannah fidgeted relentlessly, agitated.

"Um, is Amanda in here?" Constanze nodded, opening the door fully. Hannah stepped inside, eyes flicking to Amanda, who was still sitting in bed lazily. 

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Amanda tilted her head questioningly, sitting up straighter.

"What? Can't a girl visit her amazing, handsome girlfriend?" Amanda's face flushed, averting her gaze sharply. She stayed silent, though, waiting for Hannah to continue. "Okay, okay, fine. When should I meet you for our..." Hannah blushed, pausing, "date". The last word was mumbled, and nearly incoherent. However, Amanda immediately saw her opportunity and capitalized.

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that last part, dear". Amanda grinned, and Hannah's face turned crimson.

"Sh- shut the fuck up". Hannah felt dizzy as Amanda laughed, a cute, tittering sound. "Any- Anyways, my- my question!"

"Well, I can't answer it if you don't tell me what you meant". Amanda continued her relentless attack on Hannah's heart, and Hannah swore she would get her revenge later.

"Date! Our date!" Hannah blurted, hiding her head in her hands.

Amanda smiled at her, asking, "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, sounds- sounds good..." Hannah's blush faded, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. She ducked out of the Green Team dorm, embarrassed.

Before she knew it, the weekend had come, and Hannah found herself standing in front of Amanda's dorm, hands tucked behind her back. Amanda opened the door slowly, and Hannah blanched. She was wearing a suit, hair slicked back, just like in the photo. "I- Amanda- wow. Um, you- look really good". Amanda smiled cockily, leaning against the doorframe.

"Just really good?" Hannah laughed mirthfully.

"Wow, your ego is massive. Fine, you look absolutely stunning, dazzling, and brilliant," Hannah paused for a bit, before adding, "Doesn't make you any less of a prickly little shit, though, dumbass". 

"Hey! I can't believe you'd be so rude on the first date!" Amanda was grinning, though, and Hannah smiled joyfully.

"Well, I can't have you growing any bigger of a head than you already have. You'd never make it out of your dorm. Plus, are you saying I can be rude on future dates?" Amanda pouted, arms crossed. Hannah rested her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Anyways, where are we going?"

Amanda slipped out beside Hannah, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She reached her hand out to Hannah, waiting expectantly.

"Just follow me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I didn't really know how to write the date itself, so I kinda just... didn't... sorry :P


End file.
